


An Education

by cells55



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/pseuds/cells55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or "Five Times He Let Her Choose the Movie and One Time He Didn't".</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education

_1) You've Got Mail_

"Is Tom Hanks in every movie ever made?" Danny grumbled, plucking popcorn from the bowl. "Guy's exhausting himself. No way he isn't headed for a nervous breakdown."

"Sweet that you care, Daniel," Mindy replied, and he could tell from her voice that she was rolling her eyes. "You said you'd try."

"I _am_ trying."

"You certainly are."

He let that stew for a few minutes, finding - to his annoyance - that the movie was doing a decent job of distracting him from his usual internal rant.

"Of course, this was before Meg Ryan screwed up her face."

He glanced over at his girlfriend. "Wait, what? What happened to her?"

"Oh, totally self-inflicted, don't worry," Mindy assured him. "Botox or something. Her face no longer resembles something that is naturally occurring."

"I don't get botox," he sighed. "Gravity's gonna have its way with you eventually, might as well let it happen."

"Gravity?" she frowned, and swatted him with her hand. "And shh, this is my favourite part."

"You said that ten minutes ago."

Her face was warning enough to be quiet, for now at least.

_2) 27 Dresses_

"She's wasting New York City closet space on a bunch of dresses she'll never wear again?" Danny stretched his arm round her shoulders, settling at her side again. Every time this woman missed the signs that the guy was doing an article on _her_ , he had to stretch his legs in a bid to exert the angry energy building up inside. "She almost deserves to be exploited in this way."

"It's a sentimental thing for women," Mindy insisted irritably. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand sentiment," he replied tartly. "I got all sorts of sentiments."

"Such as?"

"Well, for...Richie, and ma, and _you_ , I have all kinds of sentiments," he shrugged. "Different in nature, of course."

"Thank god."

"Look, that's not the point. This woman is crazy to keep those dresses. Where does she keep her normal clothes?"

"Danny, you're getting hung up on the non-vital details again," Mindy sighed. "Like when you couldn't let go of the sizes of the apartments in Friends." She shot him a glare. "You ruined that show for me."

"Eh, it was cancelled like ten years ago, you'll get over it," he smirked.

"It was not _cancelled_ , it went out in a blaze of - you're doing it again." She jabbed him with her elbow. "Stop trying to rile me up and concentrate on the movie."

"Sorry," he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "You're cute when you're riled."

_3) 13 Going On 30_

He kept his gaze fixed on the TV, not daring to move an inch, in case she -

"Danny?" she whispered, and his heart dropped. Rumbled. "Are you...tearing up?"

"No," he muttered, blinking fiercely. "Maybe, out of boredom."

"You are! You hate that Jenna is losing Matt even though they both know she's the love of his life!"

"Look, I - maybe it's a little touching, but - just - stop, okay?"

"Okay," and he didn't need to look at her to know she was beaming from ear to ear. "Just hold on, baby. The movie's not over yet."

"I don't need to hold on," he groused. "I'm fine. We're all fine here."

"Shh, there, there," she patted his arm. "It's okay."

"I hate you," he sighed.

"You love me."

He finally met her gaze, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I do."

_4) Love, Actually_

"And she's supposed to be fat?"

"I guess, compared to, like, a stick insect," Mindy nodded.

"See, that's where the logic falls through. No one watches this and thinks that woman is fat," he frowned. "Or that the Prime Minister of England has time to dance around. That's not dignified."

"Why do you have to look for logic everywhere?" she asked. "Can't you just shut up and enjoy it for what it is?"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"

She smiled sweetly. "I think it was more of a gentle request than a demand. Sweetie."

"You can't 'sweetie' your way out of that one," he informed her. "I'm sat here watching your British-people-flail-around movie, aren't I? I'm voluntarily watching Emma Thompson, the actress of our generation, have her heart broken by sneery guy from Harry Potter - "

"Whoa, whoa," she interrupted. "How do you know he's in Harry Potter?"

"I watched it with Little Danny," he shook his head. "That's not important. That woman is single-handledly holding this movie up, acting her socks off, and do you hear me complaining?"

"Yes," she replied flatly. "That's exactly what I hear."

"Well, _now_ you do - that isn't - "

"Get through the movie without bitching about it," she offered, "and we can do it right here while the credits roll."

He didn't say another word.

_5) Housesitter_

"Now Goldie Hawn, she's hot."

"She is," Mindy agreed. "Or was. I haven't seen her around in a while."

"Is Steve Martin a viable romantic lead?" Danny wondered next. "Do _you_ want to take Goldie's place and live in a weird-shaped house with him?"

"He's funny, and that's hot," she mused in reply. "Plus the house is amazing. I could make it work."

"You could probably make anything work," he decided.

"True. I am just that amazing."

Netflix buffered; he glanced down at her. "You should've started with this one. I like it."

Delight lit up her face. "You do?"

"It's funny," he shrugged, feeling that familiar glow at making her so pleased. "Plus, you know - "

"Goldie Hawn."

"Yep."

_1) The Godfather_

"Holy shit, Danny."

"Shh," he nudged her gently. "You'll miss key exchanges - "

"I mean, look at him," she marvelled, crunching more popcorn. "Al Pacino was a stone-cold _fox_. You should've told me, Danny, I would've caved in to watching this a long time ago!"

"I wanted you to watch it for its merits, not Al Pacino's face - "

"Al Pacino's face is clearly one of this movie's main merits, babe. And James Caan."

"If you say so."

The quiet stretched for about three and a half minutes. Then: "Is someone going to get shot soon? Or sent to sleep with the fishes? If I wanted to watch a wedding I'd have picked one of my own movie choices."

"Just be patient," he told her. "This movie's not all about violence, you know."

"Yeah, it's about mumbling almost incoherently, too," she giggled. "I can see why you like it."

He glanced over at her with a heavy sigh. "Is this the level of discussion I can expect throughout this almost-three-hour-long movie?"

"Oh, definitely," she confirmed, with a sunny smile. "It's like a free bonus audio commentary on the DVD that no one asked for or needed in their lives."

He wrapped his arms around her again; he'd long ago come to terms with the lack of peace in his future. "Good. Just wanted to check."

"You love it really," she nestled in close.

"I love _you_ ," he corrected her, "so, so  - "

"Ooh, good! Violence!"

He turned his attention back to the screen with a smile. "See, I told you to be patient."

**Author's Note:**

> Random, I know. This fic required absolutely no research for me as I am a big romcom fan, and also a big fan of The Godfather.   
> Thanks as ever for your lovely feedback <3


End file.
